1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shock absorber, in particular a MacPherson strut unit with a decompression stop limit bracket which is fastened to a container tube and which, in the event of a rebound of a vehicle axle, comes into contact with a body-side support surface. Such a decompression stop can generally have a base plate with side walls, which can be welded to a reinforcement plate and a radial guide plate which is for being connected to the container tube.
2. Background Information
International Patent Application No. 91/06 438 discloses a MacPherson strut unit which has, on its container tube, a decompression stop limit bracket which comes into contact with a support surface on the body side, when the vehicle axle has reached its maximum rebound position. The decompression stop limit bracket essentially includes a base plate and a reinforcement plate, as well as a radial guide plate, whereby the base plate is welded to the reinforcement plate and to the guide plate. It appears to have been suggested to use a spot welding process for the weld between the base plate and the guide plate, and to use an inert gas shielded arc welding process for the weld between the reinforcement plate and the base plate.